pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 3
To view the original mission journal, go here: http://fav.me/d77mp7k About the Mission Mission 3: The Brewing of an Ominous Storm was released on February 22, 2014. In the universe of the group, it takes place not long after the Celestial Stone was placed by on its altar, and those of the Fairy and Dragon typings returned to normal. During a visit from Pausanius, Alaric is told not only about the prophecy that seems to involve him, but also about trouble brewing in Sazanami. After sneaking into the country, the Aetherians were then charged with avoiding the Shogun's guards and bringing the Tidal Bell to Ryujin's altar in the Moon Cave. By doing this, they would stop the storms raging around the island, caused by a lack of faith in their patron, as well as prove their worth in the events to come... The Cutscene Opening scene: Pausanius enters the castle, again flanked by two guards. He bows to the king. : Pausanius, my friend, what brings you back here to Aether? : Ah, so that is what your kingdom is now called, just like back then… : Anyway, it is of urgent news, King Alaric. Since your people have successfully completed the Trial of Wisdom, it is likely that you indeed may be the king of the prophecy. : What...“prophecy” are you talking about? Pythia, the mysterious Espurr, enters. : …The elements of wind, earth, and sky… Cut back to the two kings : And who is this? : This is Pythia, the oracle of my country of Artiphron. She was the one who foretold the coming of you and your people. : … : Oracle? Can she…see the future? : Indeed, and my people have relied on her prophecies for guidance. Though it can take…a few tries for her to explain exactly what she has seen… : … Long ago in land of light Dark shadows came in number. They suffocated the place in night Sending its citizens to slumber. The world was thrown; tempest tossed Into a chaotic state. The Balance that kept order was lost And where once peace thrived, was only hate. But when the shadows, darkest seeming, Creep closer to the world’s end A new king of light shall come unseeming And mend the poor world’s rend. This king of serpentine, unbound, Shall restore the wounded on high And mend the broken bond betwixt The elements of Water, Earth and Sky : …Oh my. : …Ah, yes, sometimes she does that too. : Anyway, one part of her prophecy later on states that if your people can pass the trials of Wisdom, Willpower, and Emotion, then you will be the only ones who can successfully stand against the darkness that is about to threaten our land; the very same darkness that destroyed the old kingdom of Aether 1,000 years ago. : The old…? Are you saying that the kingdom that was in ruins here before was also called Aether? : Indeed. I do not know how you or your subjects managed to come up with that name, but it seems that perhaps one of the descendants of the ancestors who lived there probably still remembered it. : …That…could very well be the case… : At any rate, as imperative as it would be for your subjects to take the Trial of Willpower next, something much more worrying is happening in the nearby country of Sazanami, something that I am sure has everything to do with the mysterious dark force that Pythia saw in her vision. The storms of that island country have become more intense nowadays. There are a fair number of citizens in your kingdom from that country, correct? : Indeed there is. Shall I send them over to investigate? : That would be the recommended course of action, both for the sake of their homeland as well as to see if you truly are the king of the prophecy, for if you are, such a thing should not be beyond your subjects’ abilities. : Hmm…. Fade to black. Cut straight to a view below a bunch of blankets on a boat going to Sazanami. Two sailors are in the front, rowing it. : Oi, you sure ya kids want t’ get t’ Sazanami NOW? : The land’s bein’ ripped apart by civil wars between the daimyos, and our shogun Katsumi-dono is miiiiiighty suspicious of everyone right now. Not t’ mention that th’ storms be gettin’ much much worse. We’re lucky t’ seas be not threatenin’ to drown us at th’ moment! Ha ha ha! : But m’ buddy here’s got a point. Just because it be easy to sail now don’t mean it won’t be easy fer you kids to come back! Now, if only there were somethin’ we could do ‘bout it… Immediately cut to the shogun, Katsumi, sitting on a tatami mat in the middle of her royal chamber. She pounds her fist on the ground. : WHAT!? Outsiders!? HERE!? : K-Katsumi-dono, they were last seen in one of our villages, though I am not sure of their intentions. W-what do you—? : Well, what do you think? We can’t have them end up supporting my enemies! Get them out! OUT!! : Y-yes, Katsumi-dono! Right away! Cut to THE GUILD in the middle of the random village. The retainer has run into a rather intimidating-looking Togekiss standing at the door. : I am afraid I cannot do that, “your majesty.” : B-but, it’s Katsumi-dono’s orders! If you don’t get the foreigners out of our country now, she will—! : Not to worry, my young lad. We are The International Guild, home to those without a home, and willing to help any and all in need. We also have a very strong army and have plenty of money, so, assuming you can just keep quiet about this and report to Katsumi-chan that they’ve already gone away… : *gulp*… Now the door is closed. : I am terribly sorry about that, my foreign friends. Now, where were we…? Oh yes. The weather. :You see, the reason our country is in the midst of civil war right now is because many of us have lost faith in the Great God Ryujin the Lugia, who is the patron of our land. In the past, Ryujin-sama has often appeared to help calm whatever storms may arise; however, in recent days, no one has seen him in a long time, and worse yet, the storms are becoming stronger and stronger, without him to calm them down. People’s homes have been washed away, and the people blame our empress for somehow offending the great god, so she’s dealing with all of them, not to mention all the other houses fighting for power. : So naturally, the only way to stop all of this would be to somehow get Ryujin-sama to appear again. Somehow… The door is open again, but this time, it’s a Wartortle, panting heavily from running a long way. : Uh...hello? This is the International Guild, right? I…I have an urgent message! Straight from Otohime from the Dragon Palace! : From the…? Wait, are you a messenger? : Yes sir. My name is Hoori. : Well, then, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and read it! Cut to a faded picture of Otohime praying, with her message in front. : To anyone and everyone who can help, Please, everyone of Sazanami. The reason the storms are getting stronger all over the country may be unknown, but there is only one way to stop it, and that is to awaken my father, the Great God Ryujin, again. However, he cannot awaken unless the Tidal Bell is placed on his altar in the Moon Cave, and though I have it, I am unable to bring it to the Moon Cave due to me having to defend the Dragon Palace from my brother. I need someone to come to the Dragon Palace, pick up the Tidal Bell, and use it to open up Moon Cave here. Then go inside, find the altar, and place the Tidal Bell on it so that Ryuujin can wake up before it is too late, as these storms are nothing compared to the one that will come soon and drown all of Sazanami! Hurry! -Otohime The Journal Text : My people! Though it seems that we have two more trials ahead of us, I should once again congratulate all of you for successfully passing the Trial of Wisdom. : However, King Pausanius has visited me again, and has told me of something even more urgent we must attend to, especially for the citizens who have come from the country of Sazanami. Listen closely. : It appears that the island country is witnessing an unprecedented amount of storms threatening to destroy them, and King Pausanius says that we must go investigate this at once, as well as figure out a way to stop it. Like last time for the Trial of Wisdom, think carefully before rushing into this one, as I would hate to have any of your lives lost needlessly. However, at the same time, I feel this matter is too important to be ignored, especially for the sake of the citizens in our kingdom who have come from Sazanami. If you go, do be careful, and please come back safely! Objectives: -Sneak into the country of Sazanami (via smuggler ships if need be) -Avoid being found out by Katsumi’s guards -Meet with Yagami of The International Guild in one of the villages and find out information about the Dragon Palace -Go to the Dragon Palace to obtain the Tidal Bell from Otohime. Though it’s underwater, don’t worry; there is magic there that enables you to still be able to breathe (and for Fire-types to not be hurt). There is a Carracosta, Urashima Tarō, you can ride on that Hoori is friends with who will take you there. -Take the Tidal Bell to open up Moon Cave (there’s an entrance to it at the Dragon Palace) and place it on the altar to awaken Ryujin before the tsunami comes and drowns the whole country. Be careful; Otohime’s brother may try to stop you, and he’s now a Mega Gyarados with major anger issues! Category:Missions Category:Arc 1